Waktu
by Naw d Blume
Summary: [Tragedy, Day-2] "Jarum detik itu selalu berpindah posisi, ya? Bunyinya tik-tok-tik-tok."/ "Apakah kau suka dengan bunyi jarum detik yang berpindah? Aku sedikit membencinya."/ "Ah? Kau juga membencinya? Ahahaha, berarti … kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kita cocok."/ "Umm, lalu kenapa kau membencinya?"/ AU, OOC/ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing for it's only entertainment purpose-made.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

AU, may be OOC.

000

**Waktu**

By : Naw d Blume

000

_Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok._

"**Jarum detik itu selalu berpindah posisi, ya, Shinn? Bunyinya tik-tok-tik-tok."**

Shinn tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sekali.

"**Shinn, apakah Shinn suka dengan bunyi jarum detik yang berpindah? Stellar sedikit membencinya."**

Shinn masih tersenyum kecil.

"**Ah? Shinn juga membencinya? Ahahaha, berarti … Stellar dan Shinn memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Stellar dan Shinn cocok."**

Senyum kecil itu masih terpampang di wajah pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu.

"**Umm, lalu kenapa Shinn membencinya?"**

Dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

000

Ne, apa hal yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini?

000

Luna dan Rey berjalan bersisian menuju salah satu ruangan di lorong yang tak begitu ramai itu. Masih mengenakan seragam Destiny High, mereka berdua tampak mencolok. Atasan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna krem dengan bawahan berwarna merah marun bermotif kotak-kotak dengan garis berwarna cokelat tua. Dasi berwarna senada berbentuk pita menghiasi kerah kemeja Luna. Sementara itu, Rey tak mengenakan dasinya. Kaos kaki putih panjang hingga selutut menutupi kaki jenjang gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu. Sepatu flat hitam menghiasi kakinya. Celana panjang Rey hampir menutupi sepatu putih pemuda itu; menyisakan sebagian kecil saja.

Ada sebuket bunga cantik di dekapan Luna. Warna-warna cerah saling melengkapi. Sementara itu, Rey membawa sekeranjang buah apel berbagai jenis di tangan kirinya. Keduanya berjalan dalam hening. Sesekali, Rey melirik gadis berambut merah itu. Sendu selalu menghiasi wajah gadis berambut merah itu setiap kali keduanya mengunjungi rumah sakit itu.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya tiba di depan salah satu pintu.

306.

"Kita sampai. Kau mau mengetuk, Luna?" tawar Rey pada gadis berambut merah di sampingnya.

Luna mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. "Oke."

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Shinn? Ini aku dan Rey. Kami masuk, ya?"

Tidak ada sahutan jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam. Luna dan Rey saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum mengedikkan bahu mereka. Tak berpikir terlalu lama, Luna, tanpa beban apa pun segera saja memutar knop pintu. Rey menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

Luna menyeringai kecil melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Ahahaha. Kau tahu ini salah satu kebiasaan burukku yang susah dihilangkan, Rey. Lagipula, Shinn tak mungkin keberatan. Aku selalu melakukannya tapi dia tak pernah protes."

000

Hmmm … yang aku inginkan? Aku … ingin Waktu.

000

"Hei, Shinn. Kau tahu tidak? Ulangan matematika hari ini aku mendapatkan nilai bagus! Nilai Sembilan dan tertinggi di kelas," ujar Luna ceria sembari membuka pintu. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu di pojok samping pintu; Rey mengikuti setelahnya.

Di sana, di atas tempat tidur, seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk bersandar pada dipan sembari menengok menatap pemandangan di luar. Suara pintu yang dibuka sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya: Shinn Asuka. Ketika Luna duduk tepat di samping kanan tempat tidurnya, ia tetap bergeming, tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar.

Luna memamerkan bunga di dekapannya pada Shinn. "Kau percaya jika bunga-bunga indah ini diberikan padaku dengan setengah harga? Padahal, setiap kali Rey yang membeli bunga di sana, dia belum pernah sekalipun mendapatkan potongan harga!" Ia tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan, "Kurasa, kakak penjual bunga di depan sekolah kita menyukaiku."

"Itu hanya trik promosi, Luna. Lama-lama, dia akan menaikkan harganya juga."

"Itu yang selalu kau katakan, Rey. Tapi…,"–Luna menyeringai kecil–"pandangan mata itu tak dapat menipu. Kau lihat bagaimana ia menatapku? Itu tatapan mata orang yang jatuh cinta, Rey!"

Rey mengedikkan bahunya sembari berkata 'terserah apa katamu, Luna'. Ia meletakkan sekeranjang buah apelnya di meja. Matanya melirik pada Shinn yang tak juga merespon gadis berambut merah yang duduk di samping kanannya itu. Ruangan itu dilingkupi keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melangkah ke samping gadis itu dan mengambil buket bunga darinya. "Aku pindahkan ke meja dulu."

Luna mengangguk kecil.

Rey meletakkan bunga itu di meja di samping sofa tamu sebelum berjalan ke pintu, bergumam jika ia akan meminjam vas bunga yang berukuran lebih besar karena ukuran buket Luna yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan ukuran buket yang biasa dibeli oleh Rey.

000

Waktu? Kenapa Waktu?

000

"Shinn, tidakkah kau lelah?" Luna bertanya pelan.

Kedua tangannya bermain-main di pangkuannya. Kakinya yang berkaos kaki saling bergesek dengan gelisah. Sudah seminggu lebih pemuda di depannya ini berubah jadi bisu. Apa pun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan olehnya dan Rey selalu tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda bermata merah itu; ia berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda.

Keheningan menjawab pertanyaan Luna.

Di luar, pada dahan pohon, seekor burung memiring-miringkan kepalanya sembari mengamati ruangan di lantai tiga itu. Dua ekor burung lainnya turut hinggap di samping kanan dan kiri burung itu. Tak berapa lama, ketiganya bersiul-siul bergantian.

Luna tersenyum kecil. Ia memandangi ketiga ekor burung itu. "Kau lihat, tiga ekor burung itu seperti kita bertiga: kau, aku, dan Rey. Disaat Rey mulai diam, kita berdua selalu membuat keributan. Lalu kita akan mulai berisik hingga mendapatkan teguran dari orang-orang. Tapi...,"–ia menundukkan kepalanya–"sekarang berbeda."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar ketika pintu tiba-tiba saja dibuka.

"Maaf lama. Sedikit susah menemukan vas yang sesuai. Kali lain, belilah buket yang berukuran kecil saja, Luna."

Rey muncul memeluk sebuah vas bunga berukuran besar kemudian menutup pintu. Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, ia mengambil bunga di meja dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat pintu. "Akan aku isikan air sekalian."

000

Aku ingin mengendalikannya.

000

Rey membiarkan pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka. Ia meletakkan buket bunga di wastafel sebelum mulai mengisi vas dengan air dari _shower._ Setelah vas dipenuhi air, ia mengucurkan sedikit airnya yang berlebih di wastafel kemudian meletakkan bunga di dalamnya. Di cermin wastafel, ia melihat bayangannya. Raut wajah pada bayangannya itu nampak sedih. Ia sedih.

"Luna…," bisiknya lirih.

Ia mendengar semuanya. Ia mendengar suara hati gadis berambut merah itu.

Sayup-sayup, ia dapat mendengar isak tangis gadis itu. Hatinya _trenyuh_ mendengar salah satu gadis paling ceria yang dikenalnya itu menangis. Sepasang matanya menatap bayangan bunga di dalam cermin. Bermacam warna bunga tulip di sana sangat berbeda dengan buket bunga lili putih yang biasa dibelinya. Jemarinya menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga dengan lembut.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya beberapa saat kemudian menarik napas panjang. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah pasti; buket bunga dalam vas bunganya tampak indah dan cerah di dalam dekapannya.

000

Apa yang membuatmu ingin mengendalikannya?

000

_Tap._

Rey meletakkan vas bunga di atas meja. Shinn masih memandangi pemandangan di luar. Di sampingnya, Luna masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ada isak tangis pelan yang terdengar. Pemuda berpostur tinggi itu kemudian berjalan ke sebelah kiri Shinn. Ia berdiri tepat di depan arah pandang pemuda itu, menutupi. Shinn mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Rey.

Rey mengeluarkan napas perlahan. Kemudian—

"Shinn!" Sebuah tinju dilayangkan olehnya pada pipi kiri Shinn sehingga membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur dan terjembab di kaki kursi yang diduduki oleh Luna sehingga gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Shinn!" jeritnya kemudian menambahkan sembari memberikan pandangan penuh rasa bingung pada Rey, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Rey?!"

Gadis berambut merah itu bergegas berdiri kemudian membungkuk ke arah Shinn dan memegangi lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu, mencoba membantunya berdiri. Bibir pemuda itu sedikit berdarah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, Shinn? Sudah saatnya kayu bangun! Waktu terus berputar di luar sana! Waktu tak berhenti berlalu hanya karena _dia_ mati!" ujar Rey tiba-tiba.

"Rey! Berhenti!" tegur Luna. Gadis berambut merah itu menyangga Shinn dengan sepenuh kekuatannya. Lengan pemuda itu ia sampirkan di bahunya yang kecil. Sepasang mata dan pipinya sedikit merah. Rey meyakini ada bekas aliran air mata di kedua pipi gadis itu.

Rey melanjutkan kata-katanya, tak menggubris gadis itu, "Waktu tak berhenti berlalu hanya karena _Stellar_ mati! Kau pikir _ia_ senang melihatmu seperti mayat hidup seperti ini? Kau pikir kami senang melihatmu seperti ini? Tidak, Shinn! Tidak!"

Napas Rey terputus-putus begitu ia selesai berkata-kata. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih lembut: "Banyak yang sedih karena kau seperti ini, Shinn. Banyak yang terluka karena kau seperti ini. Kau bahkan membuat Luna menangis."

000

Karena dia. Ya. Dia. Karena dia

000

Luna mengobati bibir Shinn dengan salep yang didapatkannya dari perawat. Pemuda itu kini telah duduk di tempat tidur dengan kaki menggantung di pinggir tempat tidur. Raut wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu sesekali berubah, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Apakah sakit? Maaf. Perawat bilang memang akan sedikit perih."

Rey berdiri di samping jendela, memandangi pemandangan di luar–yang selalu dipandangi oleh Shinn tiap kali ia menjenguk bersama Luna. Gadis itu harus meyakinkan para perawat yang muncul setelah keributan yang dilakukannya agar keduanya bisa sedikit lebih lama berada di ruangan Shinn. Seorang perawat senior bahkan menegur perbuatan Rey itu.

Pemuda itu tak menyesal sama sekali.

"Sudah."

Rey menengok ke belakang, memandangi Luna yang balas memandanginya. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Luna tersenyum kecil. "Shinn, kami pulang dulu, ya? Besok, kami akan ke sini lagi," ujarnya sebelum tertawa. "Aku akan membawakan buket yang besar lagi! Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibandingkan membayar setengah harga!"

Luna berdiri kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar, mengenakan sepatu flatnya. "Rey, aku mengembalikan salep ini dulu. Tunggu di dekat meja depan saja."

Rey mengiyakan bersamaan dengan Luna yang menghilang di balik pintu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya. Ia berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat dalam diam kemudian berkata: "Shinn, aku tak akan meminta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan tadi. Hanya saja, kumohon kau pertimbangkan ucapanku itu. Kau menyakiti kami semua dengan hal ini. Aku tahu kau dengar semuanya, Shinn."

Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan bernomor tiga ratus enam itu. Sebelum pintu tertutup sepenuhnya, ia mendengar Shinn mengatakan sebuah kata.

'Maaf.'

000

Dia? Maksudmu?

000

Shinn membaringkan badannya di atas kasur. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya; tangannya mengepal hingga menampakkan urat-urat di lengannya itu. Sementara itu tangan kanannya meremas kain seprai tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka .

Air mata mengalir dari sela-sela lengannya.

Ia menangis kecil. Semuanya kembali diputar dalam otaknya.

Sepasang matanya yang beriris magenta. Rambut pirangnya yang sehalus sutera. Suara tawanya. Bibirnya yang kecil. Pipinya yang tembam. Pipinya yang memerah. Benda kesayangannya … yang ia berikan bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata.

Sepasang matanya yang tertutup. Rambut pirangnya yang berjatuhan satu per satu. Air matanya yang mengalir. Bibirnya yang tersumpal alat bantu pernapasan. Pipinya yang tirus dan pucat. Benda kesayangannya yang keropos sedikit demi sedikit hingga hanya menyisakan bagian kecil yang kini tergantung di lehernya. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata.

_Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok._

"**Jarum detik itu selalu berpindah posisi, ya, Shinn? Bunyinya tik-tok-tik-tok."**

_Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok._

"**Shinn, apakah Shinn suka dengan bunyi jarum detik yang berpindah? Stellar sedikit membencinya."**

_Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok._

"**Ah? Shinn juga membencinya? Ahahaha, berarti … Stellar dan Shinn memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Stellar dan Shinn cocok."**

_Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok._

"**Umm, lalu kenapa Shinn membencinya?"**

_Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok._

Shinn berbisik kecil, "Karena semakin banyak detik yang berlalu, semakin sedikit waktu yang tersisa untuk kita, Stellar."

000

Agar aku dapat memutar ulang semuanya. Agar aku dapat memberinya sebanyak mungkin. Agar aku bisa bersamanya.

000

END

000

Trenyuh: terharu bercampur sedih.

Orz, this is totally ridiculous! Timpuk saya sesuka hati Anda. Saya tak keberatan.

Btw, seperti kemarin, saya masih berpromosi. Ada yang mau main pou bareng? Ayo main dengan Ochan_desu! XD

So, mind to review?


End file.
